


I Can Do This....Maybe?

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmons First Time, what more can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Do This....Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given by an anon and xboxinthetardis from tumblr.

“Will you just take your fucking shirt off!” Grif shouted, getting more annoyed by the second.

“Why do I have to take my shirt off?!” Simmons protested, “It’s fine where it is!” Grif’s orange shirt was already on the ground along with his black pants, but Simmons had been dragging his feet when it came to taking his clothes off.

“Just take it off!!” Grif ordered. They glared at each other for a moment before Simmons sighed. Grif smirked, knowing he won. The cyborg grabbed the hem of his maroon shirt and pulled it over his head. He let it fall to the ground, wrapping his hands around his torso.

“Don’t do that,” Grif said gently, “Don’t hide from me.” Simmons blushed. 

“‘m not,” He replied weakly. Grif stepped closer, placing his hands on Simmons hips and rubbing his thumbs against the skin there.

“We don’t have to-”

“Don’t! I want to!” Simmons interrupted, slamming his lips against Grif’s and walking the man backwards to the bed. Grif fell onto the bed, breaking their kiss as Simmons crawled into his lap.

“Pants off too,” Grif reminded him. Simmons groaned in frustration, grabbing the hem of his pants and clumsily pushing them down. He kicked them off, almost kneeing Grif in the crotch as he did so before doing the same with his boxers. Grif’s eyes roamed over his body, causing the blush on his face to deepen.

“Looking good, Simmons,” Grif teased.

“Shut up and take your boxers off,” He squeaked, making Grif laugh as he pushed Simmons back to wiggle out of his underwear. Simmons’ blush spread down to his chest, turning the upper part of his torso red as Grif got naked.

“You are such a virgin,” Grif noted, pulling Simmons down into a soft kiss. His hand roamed down Simmons’ side to his hips, yanking him down to press against him. Simmons moaned against Grif’s lips, grinding subconsciously. Grif broke the kiss to start biting at Simmons neck lightly.

“In the top drawer there’s lube,” He said between kisses, “Grab it and get started.” Simmons rolled his eyes but obeyed, reaching over to open the drawer and searching around till his hand closed about a tube. He ripped his neck away from Grif’s mouth as he sat back. Simmons’ free hand rubbed at his neck a bit, the tenderness of the skin told him Grif had left hickeys.

“Do you know how to do this?” Grif asked, giving him a pointed look.

“Yes!” He snapped, “Of course I do!” The other man laughed.

“Calm down. I was just making sure,” He explained.

“Just shut up and let me do it,” Simmons ordered, popping the cap on the lube and squeezing too much into his hand. Some of it dripped through his fingers and landed on Grif’s stomach.

“Cold! Cold!” Grif shrieked, wiping it off his stomach quickly.

“Oh don’t be a baby,” Simmons told him, spreading the lube around his fingers more.

“You have enough. Trust me,” Grif informed, smiling a bit when Simmons ducked his head in embarrassment. Without a word, he placed his fingers in between Grif’s legs and pushed on in slowly. Grif arched his back at the intrusion, causing Simmons to freeze.

“I’m good!” Grif reassured him quickly, pressing down on the finger.

“Keep going,” He insisted. Simmons gave a weak nod as he swallowed and moved the finger in and out.

“Another,” Grif order after a moment.

“You sure?” Simmons asked nervously.

“Yes I’m sure!” Grif replied.

“Just checking! God!” Simmons snapped, shoving another finger into him. Grif tipped his head back and let out a loud moan, making Simmons eyes widen.

“Fuck yes!” Grif cried, “Move them goddamnit!” Simmons obeyed, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. He added a third finger before Grif told him to, wanting to see how the man reacted. Grif didn’t disappoint, grinding down on the fingers with a deafening groan.

“If this is how you are now, just wait till it’s me,” Simmons told him softly. Grif let out a moan.

“Hurry up! I’m ready!” Grif said suddenly, wiggling around on Simmons fingers to get the message across.

“I’m going! Hold on!” Simmons growled, pulling his fingers out and picking up the lube again. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand before wrapping it around his cock. He spread it around, trying to not get too caught up in the pleasure. Grif ripped his hand around, wrapping his arms around Simmons’ shoulders and pulling him down.

“Fucking put it in me!” He ordered. Simmons nodded dumbly, using one hand to line up before pressing in slowly. Both men moaned together, one at the feeling of being full, the other at the tight feeling around his dick. Simmons paused when he was all the way in, giving them both time to catch their breath.

“I’m good,” Grif told him. Simmons didn’t move.

“Simmons?” Grif questioned.

“Give me a second,” The man grunted. Grif smirked.

“Gonna blow already?” He teased.

“Shut up,” Simmons hissed, thrusting his hips forward a bit. Grif let out a groan. Simmons grinned as he pulled out before slamming back in. He gave a moan as he started a slow but hard pace. The bed rocked, hitting the wall with a loud thud as he moved. Grif grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed his lips down with each thrusts. Simmons started to gain momentum, going faster and faster with shorter thrusts. Grif’s sounds rose in volume as Simmons bit his lip to keep his own embarrassing noise inside. One of Grif’s hands slipped off Simmons shoulder and wrapped around his dick. Within four strokes, the man came with a loud whine, spilling over their stomachs.

Simmons let out a squeak as Grif tightened around him. He tried to make it through another few thrusts, but his orgasm hit him like a train, causing him to let out a whimper as he came inside the man underneath him. He fell forward onto Grif’s chest and Grif wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I love you,” Simmons whispered.

“You’re such a nerd,” Grif replied. Simmons frowned, moving to pull away. Grif’s grip tightened quickly.

“But I love that about you,” He added quickly. Simmons frown turned upside down into a large smile and he cuddled down into Grif’s chest.

“We need to take a shower,” Grif pointed out.

“It can wait,” Simmons replied, “Let’s just be lazy for a while.”

“Okay,” Grif agreed.


End file.
